


Dead Girl Walking

by AshesXToXAshes



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Heathers: The Musical References, One Shot, Post-Luna Nova (Little Witch Academia), Screw Andrew, Song Inspired, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Sorry Andrew Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesXToXAshes/pseuds/AshesXToXAshes
Summary: Diana is engaged to be married to Andrew after graduating Luna Nova. A day and a half before the marriage she finally snaps  and goes to find Akko. Shes hot, pissed as hell and wants to take control of her life the one way she can think of- by giving her long time friend and crush something she refuses to let snobbish Andrew take it from her.  Inspired by Dead Girl Walking from Heathers: The Musical.  There is a sex scene, its not terribly detailed, however if that's not your scene, I wouldn't suggest reading.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	Dead Girl Walking

Dead Girl Walking

“You’re marrying him Diana, end of discussion.”

Diana Cavendish glared at her aunt from across her desk. “Im 18, legally you have no control over me Aunt Daryl.”

The older woman nodded. “You’re correct. However-” She reached into the drawer of her desk and pulled out an old looking manila envelope. “- your marriage agreement signed by your mother and father does.”

Daryl tossed the envelope on the desk in front of Diana. It landed on the desk with a soft thump, and it took the young woman a moment to reach out and pick the thing up. She wasn't afraid of the old thing so much as what was inside it. Her hands were firm as she reached out and picked it up, unbending the fasteners whose shine had long since vanished so she could lift the flap and slide the thick packet of papers out. The smell of must assaulted her face as she began to read the words printed on the front page. 

It didn't take long for her to realize three things. Firstly the contract was very, very well written. Probably thanks, in part, to Paul Hambridge, her future father-in-law. Secondly, her parents had no idea how Andrew Hambridge was going to turn out when the contract was drawn up. He had been six, and Diana had just turned five, there had been no way to tell how arrogant and cold he would become.She shouldn't have been angry at them- and yet she was. She was furious. She was raging inside because the worst part, her third revelation, was a cold hard truth.

She was trapped. Firmly.

(----- Ten Months Later-----)

Diana tried everything she could to get out of the marriage. She looked for any possible loophole she could, going so far as to talk to high ranking, powerful lawyers in London, Madrid and even New York City. There wasn't a single one. The contract was ironclad. 

And so there she was, just a week after her nineteenth birthday, sitting at a bar just thirty hours before she was to be married. Hannah and Barbara were out on the dance floor dancing to some song Diana had never heard of and frankly didn't care for. She huffed a sigh and took a sip from her third(?) bottle of beer and took the opportunity to check her phone without getting yelled at by her friends, along with a lecture about how she was supposed to be enjoying herself. She scoffed into the bottle. Enjoy herself? How could she? She had thirty hours before her life took a definite turn for the worst. She felt like a dead girl walking. 

Idly, Diana scrolled through her notifications. A few emails from the firm, nothing she needed to bother with. Everyone knew she was getting married this weekend, and while she was getting CC'd in things, it was more just so she knew what was going on. A few news notifications, a fire, a county election ballot miscount, a major drug bust. Nothing new. And then there was a text, sent hours ago that she had missed. A text sent by her long time friend Akko.

She heiress felt a smile break out across her face for the first time in what seemed like eons. She had met Akko during her first year at Luna Nova and at first didn't particularly care for the headstrong, loud mouthed girl. She had always either slept or caused disruptions in class and had zero respect for the many traditions of witch-kind. And yet, near the end of the year Diana had found herself miles above the earth's surface, standing shoulder to shoulder on a broom the girl had just used to save her life, combining their magic to destroy a missile that would have otherwise destroyed humanity. 

After then Dianas' outlook toward Akko had changed. They began to talk over the remaining school quarter and summer break. When they returned to school the following fall, they had been grateful to see each other and continued to talk and grow closer. Despite staying in contact over the summer, they found they could still talk for hours about anything and everything. Diana learned Akko loved old horror movies, the older and cornier the better, and when Akko smuggled a laptop into the school with the help of Amanda O’Neil so she could show Diana her favorites, Diana could only smile with amusement and enjoy the time they spent on the brunettes bed watching black and white mummies wrapped in poorly applied bandages slowly chase after screaming, helpless blondes who invariably had terrible acting skills. By the time the pair reached their senior year neither could deny that the feelings they had for each other had long since transcended friendship. However Diana refused to allow anything to develop, not because she didn't want it- she most certainly did - but because she was engaged and to give in would be cruel to Akko. She had encouraged the brunette to pursue other girls frequently and intentionally missed hints and cues left by her friend despite the heart ache it led to for the blonde. 

Once they graduated, Akko left to begin magic shows across England in the style of her long time hero Shiny Chariot. Her target audience, however, wasn't general audiences like her mentor but sick children in hospitals, orphanages and even school shows. Her dedication to encouraging children to find hope and believe in themselves won her several accolades and the approval of most of the witching community. There were still some sticklers who criticized her the way they did Chariot, but for the most part Akko had great reviews. Diana, meanwhile, had gone into magical law. With the release of the Grand Triskellion, magic had flooded back into the world like a great tsunami and it was causing almost as many issues as it was fixing. Non magic users and magic users were stepping on each other's toes and Diana's dream was to bring peace to the world. She hoped that by helping to pass laws and decrees involving magic, she could fulfill her dream. 

Following their dreams had caused their paths to separate, but the friends still stayed in frequent contact. That's why the text made her smile. They had gone through so much and come so far in their lives, and yet Akko still found the time to text her, and vice versa. Diana opened the text message eagerly.

Akko: Hey I just landed! I’m on my way home now to get a bite to eat and hit the hay! I can't wait to see you tomorrow, even though it's under such shitty circumstances! We can have a movie night before you go on your honeymoon, I got some new movies you may like! 

Diana drummed her fingers on the lacquered bar top thoughtfully. She definitely wanted to see her friend again, and with the impending wedding, she wanted it now more than ever. She loved being around carefree Akko and the sense of normalcy that came with it. It was so easy to forget Andrew and her oppressive, crushing life when they were together. Sometimes she wished she could just run away, however no matter where she went she would eventually be found she had no doubt. Andrew wanted a trophy wife, and she knew he would do everything in her power to turn her into one. He would take everything from her and do his best to break her. And yet…

And yet there was one thing Andrew couldn't take from her. Diana had thirty hours before it was game over, and she was going to spend them how she wanted. She sent a quick text to Hannah and Barbara, letting them know that she was leaving due to a headache, and took off.

(~~~~~)

“Briser Verrou!” 

Diana didn't need to question if the window lock had broken. She was skilled enough in magic that a low level spell like that never didn't work. Part of her wondered if she had lost her mind, going all the way across town to the small house Akko owned and climbing through her bedroom window, the other part of her knew she had and told the first half to shut up and just enjoy the ride. It was going to be a wild night.

The blonde went up and through the window, her feet touching down on the carpet almost soundlessly. She looked around to get her bearings, quickly spotting Akko in her queen sized bed, laying against her pillows and playing on her tablet. She didn't even notice Dianas' presence. Not until the blond was standing at the end off the bed.

Akko finally looked up, shock covering her face. Any other time, Diana would have been amused. “Diana?! What are you-”

“Shhhh.” Suddenly Diana was on the bed, straddling the brunette's legs. “ I'm sorry I didn't knock, Akko, however I only have so much time before I lose my freedom, and I'm going to spend it doing something I’ve wanted to do for a very, very long time.” Without another word she reached forward and grabbed the front of Akkos shirt and pulled her forward, then shifted her weight so they were face to face with Diana sitting in Akkos lap. Before Akko could finish stuttering out a response, the blonde's lips crashed into her own and all resistance just seemed to melt away.

The kiss was filled with a burning, raging passion. But there was a fury to it too, an anger that almost scared the performer. Diana never showed emotion this intensely. She felt them, sure, but she didn't show them. Between the anger and heat growing between them, Akko felt like she was caught in some kind of tempest. A storm full of danger and such beauty, it rendered her breathless. Or maybe that was because of the duration of the kiss. Akko pulled away for air and looked into Dianas' beautiful blue eyes, trying to catch her breath. “D- Diana what's wrong with you? This- this isn't you. You're en-engaged! And why do you smell like alcohol? Have you been drinking?”

Diana brushed a strand of Akkos hair behind her ear, sending shivers down her spine in the process. “To hell with him! I'm about to lose my freedom Akko. I’m hot, pissed, a little drunk and I'll be damned if I can't gain control of the situation the one way I can- “

“Diana I-”

“Akko,” Diana pulled Akko as close to her as she could, their lips just an inch or so apart. ”Shut up and fuck me.”

The blonde pushed Akko back into her pillows. Akko, meanwhile, wasn't sure if she was scared, concerned or turned on as Diana lowered her head to place firm kisses along her jawline down to her neck, extracting a small moan out of her longtime friend and, frankly, crush. 

Dianas' hand began to work its way up Akkos shirt, and that somehow pulled her out of the trance she was slipping into. She flipped the two of them suddenly, grabbing Dianas' hands and pinning them to the mattress. “Diana what in the world has gotten into you? You couldn't even knock??”

The blonde shook her head and squirmed a bit, but the performer's strong hands held her firm. “Akko please! Just do this for me!”

“Why?”

Her friend sighed. “Because… Tomorrow I'm marrying Andrew. He’s going to try and take everything from me. He’s going to try and turn me into a submissive piece of arm candy. I don't- I won't let him take this from me. Please, I know you’ve felt it too and maybe it's the alcohol in my system convincing me of it, but I also know you want it too. Tonight could be beautiful, I just need you. Please, we could be beautiful...” By the time she was done, there was desperation creeping into her voice and Akko could have sworn there was the shimmer of tears in her eyes. 

It broke her heart to see Diana this way. She knew marrying Andrew bothered her, and she couldn't deny that there were feelings between the two of them. They had been there, ignored and packed away deep down inside, but they were still there nonetheless. Diana never begged, never emoted this way, and never showed vulnerability. Ever. And yet here she was, pinned to the mattress beneath Akko doing all of those things.

Diana had never done this before, it had been part of her contract. The whole thing was so archaic but she was still expected to be untouched on her wedding night. There was no way to prove why she didn't bleed their first night, despite magic. This was Dianas' one way of truly rebelling against Andrew, his father and her aunt. This was, quite possibly, the most personal and meaningful gift she had to give. And she chose to give it to the one girl she had always wanted but could never have.

Mind made up, Akko let go of her hands and leaned down to kiss Diana softly and lovingly, her hands cupping the blonde's face. After a moment, she broke off and let their foreheads touch. “Ok, let's make this beautiful.”

The fire in Dianas' belly flared up and electricity seemed to race through her body. She flipped them again and crashed her lips back into Akko, tearing at her shit in a desperate attempt to get to what lay beneath while at the same time straddling Akkos thigh and grinding against it. 

The brunette tried to pull away to protest against the tugging on her shirt, she liked it and didn't want it to rip, but Diana was too wrapped up in her to be able to break off. Akko waited until she broke for air and pushed her back so she could get her shirt off. No sooner had the offending article been removed than Dianas' mouth immediately latched on to Akkos small, perky breasts. The performer moaned softly and arched her back, allowing Diana to be able to take more skin into her mouth. Her tongue began doing something almost magical and Akko moaned again, louder. She let her own hand wander to her other side but then Dianas' hand was there, moving Akkos hand to the blondes' side before going to give attention to the neglected breast. 

Akko cried out in pleasure and, finally truly giving in, started to move the thigh between Dianas' legs back and forth, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the blonde. Through her full mouth, she managed to moan Akkos name and to Akko, it was one of the best things she’d ever heard. The fire in the brunette erupted, and the next thing Diana knew, she was being torn away from Akkos chest and her lover pushed her off her and sat up, pulling the blonde into her lap and pulling on her shirt to get the thing off. Between the two of them it was gone in a flash, followed by her lacy white bra. Akko leaned back and looked Diana up and down, smiling when she saw the little bit of belly the blonde had. 

Following Akkos gaze, Dianas' confidence and drive wavered. She automatically sucked her gut in and blushed. “W-what? Is something wrong?”

Akko reached up and lifted Dianas' chin so their eyes met. “I'm glad you put on some weight. You were always too skinny.”

The blondes cheeks lit up, providing a stark contrast to her porcelain skin while warmth came flooding up through her body. It wasn't a blazing, raging passion so much as just love. A gentle yet intense love for the girl in front of her. Before she knew what she was really doing, she reached out and let her hand trace down between Akkos bare breasts and run across her toned abs. The brunette flexed, probably for Dianas' amusement, and showed off a lightly defined six pack. Dianas' hand wandered down the center ridge and slowly made its way to the waistband of Akkos flannel pants. Akko whimpered as Dianas' mouth brushed the skin her fingers had just touched, descending slowly while deft fingers played with Akkos waist band. Dianas' tongue traced its way around Akkos abs toward the junction of her hips. The closer she got, the louder Akko seemed to moan. Finally Akko lifted her hips to let Diana hopefully pull her pants off, but rather than pull her pants off, the blonde pushed her back down into the pillows and crawled on all fours up to Akkos head, her blonde and tea green hair hanging down in loose curls on either side of her head. When she spoke, her voice was husky and low. “No sleep Tonight for you.”

Akkos eyes were huge. She had consented and was definitely hot and ready, but even on a normal day in a pants suit, to Akko, Diana oozed sex. She saw the way the skirts and suit jackets hugged Dianas' curves just right. She saw the way Dianas' eyes just sparkled in the light, the way her nose crinkled when she smiled, the way her hips swayed softly as she walked. Diana could stop her heart with a simple look and right now, with her half naked, on all fours hovering over her own half naked body, Akko couldn't seem to function. The best she could manage was squeaking out. “Okay.”

Diana smiled her heart stopping smile and bowed her head to Akkos, allowing lips to meet. Her kiss was hungry again, but not quite as angry as before. But definitely hungry. Between kisses she almost growled. “Take me… Akko please… I feel- I feel like I'm a dead girl walking...please make- make tonight worth it…”

Akko wrapped her arms around Diana in response and flipped them yet again. She used one arm to hold the blonde close to her while her other hand worked to undo the button on her jeans. She kissed her neck and across her collarbone, finding her way to her breasts. She hit home, and Diana gasped in pleasure, her nails digging into Akkos back, spurring her on. “Yes! Oh Akko there...and t-there… and th-ooooh!”

The brunette's hand had wandered down into Dianas' jeans and she rocked her hips against the foreign object. She didn't remember taking them off, she just knew that one moment they were on, and the next they were gone and Akko was doing something positively magical with her hand. Her other hand found its way up and tangled itself into her hair. She pulled lightly and Diana groaned in delight, her nails digging into Akkos back again. This was what she wanted. All night long. Just once, she wanted to be loved- truly loved - before Andrew tried to tame her and mount her on the wall above his mantle. 

Akkos voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Tonight...tonight you're mine. Don’t think about tomorrow..."

"Y-yeah…yeah…" She just wished that she could be Akkos tomorrow as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Feed back is always welcomed and appreciated, flaming and hate is not. I know Diana is a little bit OCC, but I tried my best to kind of merge LWA with the song. I hope it's passable.  
> Brisier Verrou is supposed to be French for "breaking lock", in case anyone was wondering. I pulled it from Google Translate so if it actually means something weird like toaster tax, I do apologize.


End file.
